


A Chance Encounter

by defenestrate00



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Violence, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestrate00/pseuds/defenestrate00
Summary: Sova hears gunfire in the middle of the night at Ice Box and goes to investigate the sound.A Sova one-shot, but Jett,Cypher, and Reyna are a big part of it
Relationships: Cypher/Sova (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My s/o helped me write this since his main is Sova <3 Enjoy

A distant rifle shot interrupts the desolate night. One eye opens up to the ceiling of an Icebox bedroom cell, as if it was watching the body of its owner. More faint gunshots ring out. Sova sat up in his in his bed, ice cold face, eyes bouncing around the room as if he could listen to the walls. He was slightly tired, but otherwise looked as he would any other night. The air around Icebox was cold enough to turn thin, and Sova took a deep full breath before stepping out into the hall.

Sova closed the door behind him quietly, then walked quickly over to the armory just down the hall. He hated the feeling of walking on the tough metal floors of Icebox, but he had adjusted. He propped open the door, then quickly began searching for the silenced weapons. Finding a phantom took little time, but he preferred to have a sidearm as well. Not finding the silenced option, he grabs a sheriff, although it was a bit big to fit under his jacket. 

“This will have to do,” Sova whispered to himself, slightly annoyed. Many agents had been making use of the ghosts at Icebox, but many “forgot” to return them to the armory after missions.

“Back left behind the Guardians.”

Sova turns quickly, gun raised, only to see Jett leaning against the main armory door. He lets out an exhale, then lowers the phantom.

“Someone’s up late,” Jett remarks, with a cheeky smirk. “Going somewhere?”

“Why are you awake at this hour Jett?” Sova’s face hardened. “We have things to do tomorrow, and you should be sleeping.”

“Well, you see Sova,” Jett chuckles as she slowly and exaggeratedly steps into the armory further, “I _can’t_ help but notice that _you, Sova, are also awake_.” Jett grabs a phantom of her own off the wall before sneaking behind a box full of largely unused guardians to grab a seemingly hidden ghost.

“Here, you wanted this,” She says, handing him the ghost.

“Thanks, but I have something I need to take care of.” Sova looks intently at the phantom in Jett’s hands, then back to her. “Unless you’re hiding another gun, I’d find a place for that and get to sleep.”

“I didn’t grab a gun to go to sleep after, Sova. Wherever you’re going, I want in.”

“Thanks, but this shouldn’t take long,” Sova said, with a slightly concerned look.

“You know Sova, as much as I _love_ the deflection, it’s either the two of us, or I wake everyone else up and make this an official mission. You know how that goes. Killjoy’s _latest_ tech spraying bullets everywhere, Brimstone making _one_ too many dad jokes while still pretending like it is the ‘good old war days’. Trust me, _I know what you want._ ”

Sova takes a deep chest breath. It was true. Everyone knew how Sova always preferred missions with less and less people. It seemed like every chance he had to be alone, he took to go connect with his former self. Old habits never quite died for Sova.

“Fine. I’m leaving in two minutes from the side door where the researchers come in. Two minutes, no more, no less, I _will_ leave, with or without you Jett.”

“I thought you’d come around.” Jett let out a full smile this time, then drifted almost weightlessly to her room. Sova was just barely closing the door to the armory when he saw Jett dash out of her room, her belt fully decked with knives.”

“Meet you there!” She said.

“Quiet! People are still sleeping you know.” Sova walked back to his room, grabbed his bow, slung his quiver over his shoulder, and walked towards the side door of Icebox.

As Sova quietly made his way towards the side door, he continued to listen for gunshots. Occasionally, the rhythm in his steps would be interrupted by the crack of a bullet far away. He knew he had to investigate.

Sova reaches the side door and sure enough, Jett is sitting on the ground, propped up against the wall. She quickly stands and pops the door open.

“Ready when you are.” She says. 

The two step outside the door and out into the snow. As they turn away from Icebox, an outside camera turns slightly, and the lens makes a slight click as it focuses in. Neither seemed to notice. 

Sova raises his head slightly, takes a deep breath, and smiles. Jett, however, is immediately shivering. Wearing her usual short sleeved jacket and track pants.

“Don’t pretend like you enjoy this cold Sova, not even Russians could like this.”

“Russians wouldn’t wear short sleeves, unlike _someone_.”

Jett let out an audible scoff. “Whatever. What the heck are we even doing out here?”

“ _Listen…”_ Sova whispered. Both went silent for a moment, only listening to the wispy wind for a few moments. Then, the sound of a bullet spray echoed from far away into the night.

“That’s it? Those gunshots that far away are why I’m freezing?” Jett was clearly peeved.

“You don’t know what’s _outside_ Icebox, _do you Jett_?” Sova’s face firmed.

“Yeah I do.” She smirked again, “There’s snow, some ice, maybe an animal here and there. I’ve actually always wanted to see a wild penguin in person.”

Sova rolls his eyes. “Let me show you something.” Sova opens his jacket and reaches in. After a moment of fidgeting, he pulls out a large piece of cloth, rolled up. He unravels the roll in front of Jett.

“Look here,” he looks to her, “this is the map of all the outside buildings that support the Icebox operations. There are 7 outside facilities that are constantly running to make Icebox possible. This here is a map of those facilities.”

“I _still_ don’t see why I’m freezing here” Jett mutters, pulling her neck down trying to cover her head with her short jacket.

“Those gunshots are coming from the Radianite warehouse to the north. They keep most of the Radianite supply offsite to keep Icebox from being targeted. If someone got their hands on that Radianite, all research at Icebox would come to a standstill. In the wrong hands, it could give bad people radiant powers.”

As Sova continued to explain, Jett’s face turned from annoyance to determination and excitement. Jett could never turn down a chance to fight, especially on unofficial terms.

“There are guards constantly patrolling the outside of the warehouse. We just need to make sure they are not the ones being shot at. We can do some recon, then move in closer if we need to.”

“So, what _now_ then?” Jett asked.

Sova pointed towards the mountaintops, making a point to identify a peak just below the summit. Jett gave him a firm nod, then they turned towards the mountains and began walking.

“By the way, where did you get a map of _all_ this secret information?” Jett gave Sova a questioning look.

“It was a gift from an old friend. Favor-for-favor sort of thing.” Sova curled up the map and tucked it back into his jacket.

\-------------------------------------------

Somewhere, hidden in an unknown location within the Icebox network, Sova and Jett were being watched. They didn’t know it, but if they weren’t careful, it would be their last mission with Valorant Protocol. A symphony of electric sounds matches an intricate metal mask with glowing eyes caressing a face. The figure runs out towards the Radianite facility, only turning back to grab their hat on the coat hanger.

\--------------------------------------------

Sova and Jett heave with heavy breaths as they reach the peak. They finally catch their breath, check on the other, and look out over the Radianite facility. They lay down flat in the snow to hide from the skyline and begin searching the area.

“Unless that blue eye of yours has super vision, I’m not sure we can see from here. What are we looking for?”

Sova taps the temple next to his glowing eye, “Focus Jett, keep an eye on the guards we can see from here.” They both turn back to watch, staring intently at several armed men, slowly making their way around the building.

The guards continue to cycle, and Jett quickly grows impatient. Just as she prepares her next sarcastic line to complain to Sova, he whispers,

“Look!”

Jett turns her head up quick enough to see a dark ball of energy appear from around the edge of the facility. As it reaches its full size, it begins emitting a dark shadowy aura, and the sheer energy forces both Sova and Jett to look away. After a moment, they peek up just in time to see the object fade away, noticing its figure vaguely resembles an eye.

“What the hell was that Sova?”

“There’s only one explanation. Quick! Can you remember which agents are out on missions outside Icebox right now?” Sova had begun talking much quicker.

“Breach and Reyna are closer to Split near Kingdom HQ, but that’s it right now. What does that have to do with this?”

A figure rounds the corner from the same place creating the mysterious eye. They raise their rifle and begin firing at the guards. After the brief exchange of fire, several guards lie dead.

“This will tell us for sure,” Sova says. He reaches for an arrow, pulls it over the body of the bow, pulls the string to his eye, and releases. His glowing blue eye pulses with energy as the arrow flies away. “We need to get down there!”

The figure approaches one corpse, and as they reach their hand out as if to pull them up, the same energy as the mysterious eye seems to bond the two bodies. As Sova and Jett make their way down the mountain, they can hear a maniacal laugh.

The arrow firmly connects with the side of the building, emitting a pulse of electric energy. The figure turns around from the noise and for a brief moment, Sova makes eye contact with purple, glowing eyes. His eye pulses once more.

“Reyna………It’s a Reyna _clone_!”

Suddenly, the air seemed to calm, all gunfire stopped, and there was perfect silence for a moment. A dark voice cut into the night…

“THE HUNT BEGINS!”

“Get to cover Jett!” Sova yells.

“Finally!” She cries, as she begins dashing towards temporary cover.

There was a small warp in space and Reyna vanished into thin air. Sova and Jett darted their eyes around, searching for any sign of the radiant. They reach cover, cock their weapons, and begin searching again.

Another warp appears, and Reyna re-emerges, glowing with a dark radiant energy. Before Sova and Jett can even start shooting, she takes out two more warehouse guards with quick shots. Sova and Jett both peek cover and land shots on Reyna, but she goes unfazed, as if her very lifeform recovered from the fight immediately.

Reyna again warps the space around her and vanishes. They scouted around for the Reyna, checking angles from cover and even the side of the building. They thought they had lost her for a moment. It wasn’t until they heard more gunfire and her evil laugh coming from the warehouse that they knew Reyna had gone inside. Sova and Jett run towards the closest door. They push through the door, guns raised. They pass a guard clearly shot by Reyna, but still couldn’t find the evil clone.

Another dark eye appears in the room quickly out of seemingly nowhere, and it blinds Sova and Jett. Before either can react, they feel a binding energy in their hands. Reyna kicks them backwards towards a concrete pole, and they fall with a thud onto the floor. As the eye fades, both Sova and Jett find themselves bound by Reyna’s dark energy to this pole, just as a hostage would be.

“ _Ay pobrecito_ , next time make it a challenge for me, will you?” She laughs as the glow around her body begins to fade, and her form turns into something slightly more human. “Let me take care of a few things in the other room, then I’ll put you fools out of your misery. I want to savor this Kill.”

Sova pulls at the cuffs, trying to escape their grasp, grunting and grimacing all the way.

Sova looked at his binding in disbelief, “I’ve never seen anything like this from her. Is this new Kingdom radiant power? I don’t understand.”

“Just chill it Sova, were gonna die anyway here, bound to a pole on the ground, side by side, all because I didn’t want to go to bed.”

Sova became frustrated, “I made it very clear you didn’t have to come. In fact, I _didn’t want you to come._ ”

“Jeez Sova, I see how it is.” Jett gave him wink and a smirk

Sova, cleared flustered by what just happened, stared blankly at Jett. She kept laughing at him. 

A camera in the warehouse turned, pointing directly at the two hostage agents. Both Sova and Jett noticed immediately this time. The camera kept turning, and eventually Jett noticed it was almost a pattern, but they kept watching. As they kept followed the camera, two high pitched electrical tings rang out in the warehouse, followed by a continuous hum of energy, although it seemed more powerful than simple electricity.

“Did you hear that?” Jett looked to Sova, confused.

“Da. I don’t see anything though.” Sova continued to look around, but despite hearing the hum, neither could locate its source.

Reyna emerged on the other side of the warehouse, and seeing her next meal trapped at the pole made her smile. She began doing her slow strut towards them, emphasizing each step as she slowly loaded her pistol.

“Now you will learn that nobody, not even _radiants,_ can challenge me!”

She continued to walk towards the two, gun at the ready. The humming sound picked up. Reyna took one last step towards the two, and suddenly the hum turned into a loud winding. Two streaks of light acted as chains on Reyna, and she tried to break free.

“ _!Ay!_ What is this? Let me go!”

Reyna began pulling furiously at her sides, trying to break free, clearly making little progress. The binding suddenly burst and Reyna winced, covering her eyes with her hands as if her vision has been distorted.

Suddenly a white wall of light engulfed Reyna, with its energy resembling the binding that kept Reyna in her place just moments before. Sova and Jett both stared at the bright light in fascination, waiting for Reyna to disappear behind the seemingly magical curtain as if it was all a cruel trick. There was some light noise, but after a moment they heard Reyna cry out…

“Release me, fool!”

The light begins to fade. As the wall drops, not one but two figures emerge. Reyna is hunched over, hands behind her back, shackled in chains. Another new figure, a robotic looking man with a white coat and hat, stands next to her, one hand holding Reyna’s shackles behind her back. The man raises his other hand to his ear, pulling it out slightly as he turns his head towards the two hostages.

“Can I get a thank you?” The man had an accent Jett had never heard before, “ A ‘Wow Cypher, you just saved my life, you’re amazing’, to which I would say; yes, I know.”

Jett gestures with her head behind her, reminding him their hands were still locked around the pole.

“Oh, sorry.” He reaches into his jacket, “you can unlock this with a small piece of Radianite. Cuts right through it like a hot knife in butter. Don’t ask me how I know.” Cypher pulls a small green cube out from his jacket. He presses the cube firmly into the purple glowing shackles, and after a short moment, the shackles begin to hiss before shattering and fading away.

Sova, finally freed, stands, placing an arm on Cypher’s shoulder.

“It’s been a long time.”

The spy folds his hands and relaxes a little around the hunter.

  
  
“It has friend, I wish we were meeting again on better circumstances, but I couldn’t let Reyna suck your souls. Not after what you did for me Sova.”

  
  
Sova looked back at Cypher and smiled a little.

  
  
“I wish we could stay and chat, but we need to get back to Ice Box before anyone notices.”

  
  
The spy tilted his hat a little and turned to face Jett and Sova,

“Don’t worry. I will make sure that nobody knows you two left. Take the cargo entry into Ice Box on your way back. It’s marked on the map.”

  
  
Not waiting for Sova to respond, Cypher exited the room and headed out into the cold. Holding onto his hat as his coat blew in the wind and the cerulean lights of his mask and hands glowed in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> It is implied that Cypher gave Sova the map incase that wasn't clear 
> 
> Leave a Kudos if you want to see this story line continued. It's separate from Infiltration also.


End file.
